Through The Looking Glass
by whendocloudssleep
Summary: The event that the past eight months have been building up to has finally happened and he would give anything to be back on the stage at Regionals, because that would mean that he would get to spend a little more time with the baby. Set in Journey.


**Title: Through The Looking Glass  
Author: Whendocloudssleep  
Words: 1,241  
Rating: If you can watch the show you can read.  
Summary: The event that the past eight months have been building up to has finally happened and he would give anything to be back on the stage at Regionals, because that would mean that he would get to spend a little more time with the baby lying on the other side of the glass. Set during Journey. **

******Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, because if I did, it would not have nearly as many fans as it does. I also don't own the song off of the Angel: Live Fast, Die Never CD that gave me the inspiration for the title.**

**A.N: This is my first Glee story and it's the first story I've written that I've been really proud of. It came to me after I watched the finale and was wondering what Puck was thinking. After a few hours on Hulu I had written this. (I hope you like it.) Enjoy. C:**

* * *

"You suck! You suck! You suck! You suck!"

She screams and cries and expresses her pain to her mom. And him, he stands there, almost looking like a fish out of water. He's gaping a little and he's definitely astonished.

His mom had talked to him about the miracle of life and he thought she wasn't telling the truth. That she was just trying to make him think that it was this amazing process when to him it was just blood, and pain, and horror. But now that's he's standing here watching for himself he knows that this is the most amazing experience in the world, because even the best sex he's had doesn't compare to the feeling he has right now. The feeling that the little baby girl being pushed into the world is partially made up of him and the other part being made of the beautiful woman on the bed telling him how awful he is.

That night was more than a hook-up for him because even though she only did it because she was feeling fat, he can't tell himself that it was the wrong thing to have done. She might have hated him, and still might, but she saw it too. Just a little at least. Or he hopes she did.

As Mercedes and the soon to be hold her hands, he feels out of place. That feeling soon gets covered up by a feeling of pride when he hears the doctor say his daughter is crowning, and disgust, when he remembers the bloody, painful, epicenter of the birth.

To them both it seems like they were in that room for days waiting for her pain to end, and another baby to be in the world. She breathes nice breaths that come from the relief of no more pushing, or contractions. He smiles just a little geeky smile. After the nurses clean the baby up and place her in her mother's arms, he raises his eyebrows trying to decide what he's feeling now that the birth is over, Mercedes looks astounded, and her, she looks from him, to Mercedes, to her baby a giant smile plastered on her face, expressing her happiness.

* * *

The event that the past eight months have been building up to has finally happened and he would give anything to be back on the stage at Regional's, because that would mean that he would get to spend a little more time with the baby lying on the other side of the glass window. She's not too sure either because part of her is feeling glad to be closer to being back to her old self but the other part of her can't resist holding a hand over her heart even though it's not the same anymore.

She knows that when she finally recovers, she won't ever be exactly like she was before. Partially because she doesn't have her dad anymore, she won't be trying out for the Cheerios again, and she has started feeling something other than hatred towards him. And also because she will spend her life doing things that will make that little bundle feel proud to have her as her biological mother, should she ever come looking.

"She looks like you." He pauses for just a second not wanting to ask the question, and get the answer he knows she's going to give. "Do you want to keep her?"

"No. Do you?"

He breathes out in an almost sigh and they both know that he wants to without him having to say a word.

"Did you love me?" She closes her eyes momentarily bracing herself for his answer, not sure what answer she wants to hear, before looking back at the life they made.

He knows that answer but he still takes a moment before saying the words out loud.

"Yes. Especially now."

They share a glance and she can tell that he means it, that it's not the kind of 'love' he's felt with Santana, or Brittany or any other girl. This is love that he means from the bottom of his being, the kind of love that makes an ache in your soul, the kind of love that isn't easy to feel or receive.

He smiles and she laughs just a little, he also laughs a little and she smiles before they turn to look at their baby once again, not noticing when they're joined by a dark haired woman until she speaks.

"Which one is yours?" He looks over, his face saying, 'What are you doing here?'

And that is exactly what she says as she stops biting her lip, stopping her worries about what to say to him about her feelings, a small smile passing over her face.

"Oh, I see her now." The older woman is smiling. She laughs before repeating what he had said earlier, "She looks like you."

The younger girl turns to look back at the baby trying not to see herself in the babies face. And he just stands there breathing trying unsuccessfully to not love the child the three of them are looking at knowing it's going to hurt when it comes time to say goodbye.

"She have a name?"

She answers quickly, not wanting to get attached. She had grown up knowing that if you name it it's only going to be harder to say goodbye.

"No."

"Beth." He also speaks quickly correcting her because he knows that he's already attached, and that his tears are going to be shed when he's alone at home, so how much more damage can naming her do.

They're all looking at one another, her tearing another piece of her heart back from the baby, Beth, lying there, him so that Ms. Corcoran knows that he was the one that answered truthfully, and the adult so that she can convey that she understands part of what the young girl is going through.

"Pretty. I like that name." And with that he's the first to turn back to the baby before Ms. Corcoran does the same while the blonde girl has a seed implanted in her head. A seed that she's pretty sure was already an idea of the coach.

* * *

As the club speaks what they were at the beginning of the year before singing, the new parents know that they couldn't be feeling this way, and thinking these thoughts if it weren't for and she feels bad for being a part of the hoax that was Mrs. Schue's baby. They all sing their parts, glance around and start crying knowing that the best year of their lives is coming to an end. She got pregnant and he was all over the place but it was the best year of their lives. Because they both found a place where they loved and were loved.

When they meet for what is supposed to be their last glee club meeting the entire club is ready to say goodbye. But when they're finally given the amazing news they high-five, hug, laugh, clap, smile, and enjoy the fact that it's going to continue, that their family is still together. And as Puck plays the guitar and Mr. Schue sings lead she grabs Mercedes hand their hands being grabs by Kurt, and they smile at each other before Quinn looks momentarily into the eyes of the man who loves her, the man she loves.


End file.
